


MikoTotsu Week 2018 Challenge

by smileandsleep



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week, MikoTotsu Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileandsleep/pseuds/smileandsleep
Summary: MikoTotsu Week 2018!Drabbles focused on Totsuka and Mikoto's relationship.





	1. Cold - Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold affects everyone differently.  
> I don't like the thought of you being cold though.

The winter breeze was sudden, and Totsuka could only brace himself enough to not shiver in front of the two older boys. His part-time work uniform could only defend him a bit from the temperature. But it was noticed, but not acknowledged by the words the trio were speaking amongst themselves. Mikoto would glance at Totsuka while the younger man worked, making sure to never be caught in the act.

The three talked and work at the entrance of Bar Homra. As Kusanagi spoke, broom still in his hands, he glanced at the sky and then the others.

“It’s getting late. I think you two should head home already.”

Mikoto grunted, dropping the sponge perfectly into a below bucket, from where he had been cleaning the windows. He took a step forward, to head into the bar, intending to get his school bag. He stopped suddenly at Kusanagi’s next words.

“Oi! At least put the tools away! We can’t afford to buy another anytime soon.”

Another grunt, followed by the sound of Totsuka laughing. His hands were full of chalk as he was bent in front of the bar’s sign. Little drawings of beer mugs and martini glasses colored the blackboard. “It’s okay, Kusanagi-san! The sponge can always be found if lost, or we can always recycle an old shirt. It’ll all work out!”

The older teen turned to look at younger boy, playfulness in his eyes but he sighed as if exhausted. “My uncle finally forked over enough cash to buy cleaning supplies so we could clean this place up. I don’t want him to know it all went to waste on the first round! I wanna keep them for a little while at least!” Kusanagi turned to Mikoto, who was slowly bending down to pick up his discarded items. 

“Thank you! And Totsuka, that’s enough now. We can drag that into the doorway. The chalk should settled into place soon. Go home for tonight.”

The young man rose, admiring the work he had done on the board before shrugging. He moved to drag the sign, but before he could place his chalked covered hand on it, it was swept out of them. Before him was Mikoto, one hand gripping the wood border of the sign and moving it with ease. Its legs sounded against the earth unpleasantly, forcing the other two to wince. “King..that’s too rough.”

“Mikoto, be a little gentle with that, would ya?”

“Sure.” Was all Mikoto replied, only lifting the board a little off the ground before carelessly stacking it against the walls of the doorway.

Kusanagi gave his younger friend a glance. “Totsuka, go wash up and then grab the black coat off the coat rack. It’s too cold now.” 

“Ah~ Kusanagi is mothering me!” 

The older boy laughed, waving him off as the three got inside. “Then freeze!”

He ignored the stare that Mikoto sent him as he said that and moved further inside the bar. Mikoto looked ready to hit him as Kusanagi laughed off his worry.

***

After washing, Totsuka hurried to put on the mentioned coat. He layered up and braced for the cold awaiting him. “Kusanagi-san, I’ll be leaving now! See you tomorrow at our regular time! Did King leave already?”

The other waved him off, finding a spot at the old bar and cleaning it up. “Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow. Mikoto is outside, says he’s gonna walk you home tonight.”

How unexpected!

“Well, goodnight!” He opened the door. Before it closed behind him, he heard, “Be safe out there!”

In an instant, the cold air hit him and a shiver went through his spine once more. The layers on his body shielded him from its intensity, but not enough to keep him warm. Before he could adjust and get his feet moving along the sidewalk, Mikoto’s voice rang out. “Should’ve put on another layer before coming out. You’re still brat sized.”

“I’m not my middle school size anymore, King. And I didn’t wanna rob Kusanagi of all his winter sweaters! It’s fine, it’s fine!”

Mikoto only grunted, pulling out a lighter and cigarette from his pocket. He carefully lite the stick; inhaling slowly, before blowing out the smoke. Totsuka inhaled the scent, already use to his two older friends smoking since their early high school days. Mikoto only looked at him, “Well, ready to go?”

Totsuka raised his hands, waving them in front of the other. “Kusanagi-san said you’d be walking me home. I don’t think that’s necessary, King. I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

Another inhale and puff of smoke, “Don’t be stupid. I don’t wanna hear about you freezing to death in an alley. I especially don’t wanna hear Honami-sensei scold me for not taking care of you. Worse of all Kusanagi. Let’s go.”

“King, you don’t have to. Its all--”

“Not fine. Let’s go. You’re cold.”

Totsuka clicked his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to waste his friend’s time. Especially when he knew Mikoto still had to get to school in the morning. “High schoolers shouldn’t be wasting their precious study time walking others to their homes!”

Mikoto rebutted, “Teenagers shouldn’t be freezing to death as they walk home.”

Before he could counter, Mikoto’s left arm moved and wrapped itself around Totsuka’s smaller frame. The red head stepped, moving the pair in the direction that Totsuka needed to go in. Mikoto left no room for Totsuka to further argue.

***

As they walked, a calm silence swept over them. Totsuka noticed the shivering that had come upon him moments ago had gone, as if scared of his lion King. 

Mikoto had snuff out his cigarette on a nearby wall. Letting the last of its nicotine flow through. His arm never left Totsuka’s body as they moved through the sidewalk’s crowd. 

Totsuka interrupted the silence. “King, you know we’ll be going to the nearby temple this New Year. Do you want me to pray for success on your entrance exams? I can make you a good luck charm too! Knitting has been one of my hobbies this last month! I’ve made Kusanagi a coin pouch recently.”

A small laugh left the older boy, “Entrance exams? Do I look like I’m going to university?”

“You never know! King’s pretty knowledgeable.”

“About fights.”

“And sleep”, Totsuka added quickly.

“I don’t think that’ll be the path I’m taking in this life”, Mikoto said, a smile on his face.

Another pause entered their bubble. In its middle, Totsuka shifted in Mikoto’s grip. He moved to readjust the large sweater on his body, slightly throwing off Mikoto’s position. Mikoto assumed Totsuka was still trying to get him to let go and turn around. “Stop.”

“Just fixing my clothes. Not telling you where to go King.” Totsuka said, finishing his task and turning his head to look at Mikoto, as if he knew what he was thinking. He felt Mikoto readjust his arm, his body almost wrapping around Totsuka’s now. A small blush filled his cheeks, but he just assumed it was from the cold air. “You still didn’t have to walk me home though. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Mikoto softly shook his head, “Nah. I’m here. Don’t need you freezing.”

Totsuka laughed, “You’re really stubborn today, ya know, King!”

Mikoto also laughed, softer than Totsuka’s. “Yeah. It’s fine. Everything will work out, right?”

“No! You can’t use my words against me! That’s unfair!” The blush spread more on his face.

Mikoto’s grip on the younger boy just tightened as he laughed as well. He spoke no other words. 

***

Before long, the pair were in front of Totsuka’s apartment complex. The cold air never wrecking his smaller body the whole walk through. He turned his head again to look at Mikoto. “We’re here already, King, you can let go now.”

The older boy reluctantly let go of his hold on the other. His arm slowly dropping to his side. Totsuka and Mikoto where still close together as they looked at one another.

“Thanks, King. I’ll see ya tomorrow?”

“I’ll be out by 12,” Mikoto said suddenly, “Meet me at the cafe by your work.”

Totsuka looked at him and questioned, “What about your afternoon classes? And Kusanagi?”

“He’ll meet us at our usual time. And it’s just math. Who needs that?”

Totsuka put his hands against his face dramatically, “Honami-sensei would cry if she heard you!”

“I can wait on her lecture next week. I’ll be waiting for you to get out of work tomorrow.” Mikoto replied. “Go get warm now.

But I’m already warm King. Thanks to you.

Totsuka laughed and turned away from the other, finally moving away from him. He stopped and turned around, “See ya, King! Go home and study hard!” He turned back around and headed for his apartment.

Mikoto stood there, making sure the other got into his home. When Totsuka finally open the door, waved at him for the uptenth time, and closed it, Mikoto turned around. 

As he began his walk home, the sensation of Totsuka’s shoulders still pressed against his arm. He used that as motivation to continue on home without stopping. The promise of seeing the other tomorrow his only thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have not written fanfiction in a long time. College murdered me. Also I carry an embarrassing reminder that I wrote a lot of MT many years ago on ffnet. Please don't go looking for it.  
> This is rough, I'm still adjusting to getting to know how to write these characters again. I just hope you have a nice time reading this!
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments! Thank you!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ _nervoussheep  
> Follow me on Tumblr @ nervous-sheep or totsukatataraisdead


	2. On Camera - Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment on camera between the two.

Hands carefully opened the cardboard box in front of him. The only sound in the room was from Totsuka’s actions as he slowly worked.

Mikoto was besides him, eyeing him as each fold gave way. Finally, Totsuka opened the box, taking away the bubble wrap in a quicker motion. His face lit up as he pulled the item from the container.

“As good as new!” An old style camera in his hands. Totsuka positioned the lense over his eye and pointed it at Mikoto. “Right, King?”

Mikoto could not help the smile that painted his face; it was small but genuine.

As Totsuka checked out the item for its small details, Mikoto looked on at him. 

He was happy the camera had been fixed. The guilt that had eaten at him since that fateful day he broke the original had been tiny, but every lively event that Bar Homra had began to eat at him. Especially when Totsuka would angle his fingers into a rectangle as the gang sang and argued around the bar. Every instance that Totsuka laughed off the request to record the event on his cell phone or go purchase a new camera only made Mikoto feel worse. Anna’s ability to feel his guilt added to her layers of shame from what had become of Totsuka’s property and Mikoto couldn’t stand to see the little girl feel ashamed as each happy moment passed buy. 

A month ago, Mikoto approached Kusanagi with the request: The best repair shop for cameras in the city (that was within a decent budget) and Kusanagi had been happy to help. The two and went out a week after Mikoto brought up the request, carrying Totsuka’s broken camera in a box to spare no broken part, and went into a shop that guaranteed full recovery. Mikoto laid down all the money in his pockets, Kusanagi’s contribution (and Anna’s coin purse with a hefty amount of cash, even though the two adults did not want her to contribute but she kept begging) and paid for Totsuka’s repair. One month and it would be delivered to Bar Homra.

Now Mikoto was here, watching Totsuka set up a new tape in the device and press start, pointing the camera directly at Mikoto. “September 14th, XXXX. King and I.”

Mikoto swatted at the camera, trying to get it removed from his face while Totsuka laughed. “This isn’t memory material. Wait for everyone else.”

A false point from the younger man, “Yeah, but I need a good introduction for camera and King should be it!”

Mikoto huffed and reached for the camera handle, easily taking it out of Totsuka’s hands. He was not gentle and the camera tilted out of focus. He pointed it at Totsuka’s face. “15:56, Bar’s off day. Totsuka’s greeting.”

“Greeting?” The smaller man laughed.

“You need to be recorded first”

“No, no!” He reached for the device, but Mikoto stood up. “King! I’m not use to being on camera!”

“Too bad.” 

Totsuka also stood up, reaching, but Mikoto moved away before Totsuka could touch him. The camera focused on Totsuka’s face, who still had laughter printed on it. “Don’t waste film on me!”

Mikoto’s own smile had grown and he quickly set the camera down on the coffee table before them. Totsuka looked at him move, tilting his head in confusion. “King? You didn’t turn if off--”

Abruptly, Mikoto grabbed Totsuka and cupped his face. In an instant, they were kissing. It was chaste but they remained in that position for several moments. When they parted, the two could only look at one another, Totsuka looked up with a grin. Mikoto reflecting the other’s amusement.

Totsuka turned away from the other a little after, having soaked in enough of the moment. He picked up the camera and turned it off. Another laugh escaped him as he turned back to Mikoto. “Remind me to take this film back to my apartment instead of keeping it here.”

“Yeah” Mikoto said as he approached, placing his chin on Totsuka’s shoulder and inhaling the other’s aroma, “No problem”.

Totsuka stood still, eyes closed and smiling before turning his head in Mikoto’s direction to whisper, “Thank you.”

Mikoto hummed.

A moment later Totsuka scattered away from him, almost shyly, proclaiming, “I’ll have to call Kusanagi to thank him too. Hopefully he’ll answer, even though it’s his day off.”

“Thank Anna too”.

“Ahh! I’ll cook her a pretty red velvet cake as thanks! I got some ingredients for it yesterday. She’ll be back from Kamamoto’s in a couple hours so I have time!” Totsuka began walking towards the bar’s kitchen, before stopping and turning to look a Mikoto. “Wanna help, King?”

Mikoto tilted his head, amusement stuck on his face, “I’ll try.”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

Mikoto was alone in the bar, staring at the projection on the wall. 

The film was him and Totsuka, standing up and very close to one another. They were kissing, but only the lower half of their bodies were visible. Mikoto remembered that day vividly. 

In no time, the film progressed to Totsuka grabbing the camera to turn off camera. It was pointed directly at his face and Mikoto saw the light blush on the other’s face; something he hardly let show to anyone.

The film stopped playing and all Mikoto could hear was the rolling of the finished tape.

He stood, approached the projector and took the film out, taking note of how small that moment was in his hand. In an instant, the film erupted into flames. No trace of that time remained in this world.

 

He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the flame burnt out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly typing up all my MT week writing into GS. I am still off work so I'm finally using my time wisely! 
> 
> It has been super hard to get back into writing, but I am trying my best.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and loved. Kudos make me smile.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ _nervoussheep
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
